All You Had To Do Was Ask
by IBelieveinSherlock
Summary: James Kirk and Leonard McCoy are room mates at an Art college in San Francisco, California. What adventures ensue?  Story is better than the summary. I promise. Rated T for language, mostly. Kirk/Bones Slash... Eventually
1. Chapter 1 General POV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this. Star Trek is owned by J.J. Abrams and Gene Roddenberry.

* * *

><p>"Oof!"<p>

James Kirk dropped a box on his bed, in his new dorm room.

By the looks of it, his roomie had already been there, and had claimed certain things with little stickies that said "Mine" in red letters.

"Looks like this year'll be interesting." James said, noting the line of stickies marking down the center of the room.

It was his first year at the SF Studio School, in San Francisco, California.

He started unpacking his things with his usual precise neatness (books alphabetized by genre and author, CD's by band names, photo albums by year, and the first letter of the name of who it contained), when his room mate walked in.

Jim straightened, and turn to face the man he'd be living with until June.

"You must be Leonard. I'm James. Or, Jim. Whichever. I don't really mind which you use." He said, eyeing the other. He was a brunette, and was older than most of the other students Jim had seen around campus, and he had sort of a weary look about his face.

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in college? What are you, 17?" He asked.

Jim made an exasperated noise.

"I don't look _that _young! I'm 18,, I'll be turning 19 in March. Damn, do I really look that young?" Jim flopped onto his bed. "And anyways," He continued, "Aren't you a but too_ old _for college?" The blue-eyed youth asked, looking at the elder.

Leonard rolled his eyes.

"I needed a change o' pace after th' divorce. An' I thought 'What th' hell. Why not Art school.'" He said, arranging things on his night stand.

One such thing was a picture of a girl who looked no older than 7 or 8.

"Who's that?" Jim asked, looking at the picture. "sister?"

Leonard looked up at him. And there was a look of sadness in his Hazel eyes.

"She's my daughter" He said, gazing at the picture. "The ex-Jocelyn- got her an' almost the entire planet in th' divorce. So basically, I can be in California, Russia, Poland, an' Antarctica. An' Vermont. Also, for two months out of the year I can go back t' Georgia. Christmas, and for Jo's (my daughter's) birthday."

Leonard stopped himself from continuing to ramble, and realized he had just told almost his entire life story to someone he had just met.

The room was silent.

Leonard gazed eastward out the window, over the skyline, wondering whether the memories of him were fading out of his little girl's mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Bones POV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this. Star Trek is owned by J.J. Abrams and Gene Roddenberry.

* * *

><p>Life was quiet for us. Quiet in a way that was almost uninteresting.<p>

We were nearly inseparable, Jim and I. He started calling me Bones, and it's because I stated "I was left with nothing but my bones." Bad idea. But I've been called worse, so I put up with it.

Anyways, this particular story starts when one day in mid October, I came back to the dorm after classes. When I opened the door, Jim, who was sitting on his bed, quickly shoved something under his bedcovers. I thought nothing of it-he could have his secrets if he wanted to.

It was a frequent thing after that. I would return to the room after class, and Jim would hide something under his blankets.

Then one day, when I got back to the room, Jim was immersed in a drawing.

It wasn't a surprising thing, since Jim was a fantastic artist, and he loved to draw. Only, there was something different about him that day. He was wearing a pair of extremely thick glasses.

For some reason that didn't surprise me much, so I just went on like I usually did.

I slammed the door behind me, and Jim jumped with a small yelp.

I dumped my bag on my bed, and Jim looked up at me, spluttering, and trying to fix his glasses.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"What, kid?" I asked Jim, who had been staring at me.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered.

"Then stop starin' at me with your big bug-eyes." I said, settling down with a book.

It was quiet for a little bit, and I was getting absorbed in my book when…

"Don't you wanna know why I need them?"

I slammed my book closed.

"God dammit, Jim! You're blind as a bat, and allergic to the _one medication on Earth _that could help with the procedure that could fix your eyes." I said.

He gave me a stunned look.

"How did you…?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Because I have to be the one in this picture to know what you're allergic to, because _you _don't." I sighed.

Jim raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, "What foods am I allergic to?"

I thought for a moment, running through his list of allergies through my head.

"Peanuts, soy, pineapple, an' dairy products. An' limes." I ticked each one off on my fingers.

He crossed his arms.

"That could be creepy to some people, you do know that, right Bones?"

"Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a stalker!"

Jim chuckled at that, and had to dodge a flying dictionary.


	3. Chapter 3 Jim POV

"Now really, James. You can't just go around getting drunk _every night_." Said Hikaru Sulu, a friend from my Photography class, as he helped me back to mine an Bones' room.

"Dunno what'cher talkin' 'bout." I slurred, trying to stand up straight from where I was slouched against the smaller man. I ended up nearly falling over, so I decided to just chill and let myself be led up the stairs.

"'mind me, where are we going again?" I asked, stumbling on the top step. Hikaru sighed.

"I'm taking you back to yours and Leonard's room, remember? We're almost there." He said, shifting me against his side slightly.

I could see the door… Or was it doors? I dunno. My vision was sort of foggy…

When Hikaru opened the door, Bones looked up from writing something. He saw my inebriated state, and sighed, placing his face in his palm.

Hikaru dropped me onto my bed, and a wave of nausea overcame me, but it passed.

I think I heard them talk about how I'm a drunkard, but I resent that statement. I just like having a good time. I don't remember Hikaru leaving.

"I hate the light."

That was my first coherent thought after I woke up the next morning, as I was slouched over next to the toilet. "I swear if I survive this, I'll never drink again. I think I just threw up my liver."

Bones snorted, standing in the doorway. "Do you know how many times you've said that? You're still alive, and you're still drinking."

He retreated back into the main room.

I grabbed the nearest item I could reach, and chucked it at his retreating back.

"Damn it, Jim! That was a plunger!"


	4. Chapter 4 General POV

I own nothing of this. Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry and J.J. Abrams

It was another quiet weekday night. Jim was laying on his bed drawing Bones, who was sitting on his bed writing a letter to his daughter Joanna.

_Dear Princess,_

_How's daddy's little girl? Being a little angel, I expect. It's really quiet right now. My room mate Jim is drawing me, and I'm trying not to move to much. It's harder than you'd think. My nose itches, but I can't scratch it. It almost hurts._

_Anyways, how is school going? Still in third grade, or have you skipped ahead again? All of your classmates treating you well? _

_Is your mother treating you well? I hope so. If not, I'll have to go out there and get you before Christmas, and bring you back out here to San Fran! How would you like that? There's an ocean right here… Naw, I couldn't bring you away from all your friends…_

_It's getting late now, and I have to get up early in the morning, and I'm thinking of moseying to bed. Be a good little peach until I get there (11 days), and do what your mother tells you. I love you_

_From,_

_Daddy _

Bones sighed, folded the paper, and stuck it in the envelope. He wished he could see his daughter more often than 3 times a year, but the ex had somehow convinced everyone that he was a drunk, and he couldn't take care of a child. Massive lies. Jocelyn was the one constantly drunk, but of course nobody _ever believes Leonard McCoy._

_Jim had finished drawing him, and the youthful blonde was stretched out on his bed, gazing out the window. _

"_What're you thinking' about, Kid?" Bones asked._

_Jim looked at him._

"_I'm wondering. Where my mother is, what my brother's doing."_

"_Oh."_

_We sat in silence after that. The brunette looked over at the younger a while later, and saw he was asleep. _

_Bones smiled. He got up, and switched off the light, before settling into his own bed, longing for someone to share it with._

_A/N: And after a long wait, another chapter! R&R!_


End file.
